Sing along songs sung by the Inuyasha cast!
by DeadlyAngleHanyou
Summary: Do you want the inu casy to sing your favorite songs?Well if you review and tell me the song's name you want, the singer, and wich inuyasha cast you want to sing your fav. song.Thank you!
1. Vacation from the GoGo's

Hello. DeadlyAngleHanyou here! This is a new story. well we can see that can't we? Well, The Inuyasha gang are singing for us! If you have a favorite song you would like our Singers to sing Review and Tell me the song, the Singer who sings it, and who you want to sing it!

Disclaimer: I don't own The songs or the Inuyasha cast!

Chapter one: Vacation bye the Go-Go's

We see Kagome, Sango, and Kagura on the stage.

(Music starts to play)

(Kagome) Can't seem to get my mind off of you

Back here at home there's nothing' to do

Now that I'm away

I wish I'd stayed

Tomorrow's a day of mine that you won't be in

(Sango) When you looked at me I should've run

But I thought it was just for fun

I see I was wrong

And I'm not so strong

I should've known all along that time would tell

(Kagura) A week without you

Thought I'd forget

Two weeks without you and I

Still haven't gotten over you yet

(All)

Vacation

All I ever wanted

Vacation

Had to get away

Vacation

Meant to be spent alone

Sango + Kagome) A week without you

Thought I'd forget

Two weeks without you and I

Still haven't gotten over you yet

(Kagura)

Vacation

All I ever wanted

Vacation

Had to get away

Vacation

* * *

Meant to be spent alone

(Music fades)

(Kagome, Sango, and Kagura leave the stage.)

(Inuyasha, Miroku, and Naraku give death glares to the girls.)

(Girls ignore them)

That's it! Sorry but I like Vacation and I chose Kagome, Sango and Kagura to sing it because I thought Kagome needed a vacation from Inuyasha (The shard hunt and his stubbornness) Sango needed a Vacation from Miroku (His a Pervert) And Kagura Needs a Vacation from her daddy Naraku (The kill the Inuyasha gang thing.)


	2. Numb from Linkin Park

OK I will try to put up the songs requested to me in my own version, But if I don't that's because I can't think.Please No flames! Please and thank you! 

Chapter 2. Numb from Linkin Park

Inuyasha,Sesshormaru,Naraku,Miroku,and Kouga are on stage.

(Music plays)

(Inuyasha)

i'm tired of being what you want me to be

feeling so faithless

lost under the surface

i don't know what you're expecting of me

put under the pressure

of walking in your shoes

caught in the undertow / just caught in the undertow

every step that i take is another mistake to you

(Miroku)

i've

become so numb

i can't feel you there

become so tired

so much more aware

i'm becoming this

all i want to do

is be more like me

and be less like you

(Naraku)

can't you see that you're smothering me

holding too tightly

afraid to lose control

cause everything that you thought i would be

has fallen apart right in front of you

(Kouga)

caught in the undertow / just caught in the undertow

every step that i take is another mistake to you

caught in the undertow / just caught in the undertow

and every second i waste is more than i can take

(Sesshormaru)

but i know

i may end up failing too

but i know

you were just like me

with someone disappointed in you

(Music stops and the guys walk off the stage.)

Narrator: This song was suggested by kikioh7. Many thanks!


	3. 1985 by Bowling for Soup

Sorry that I didn't update. I had a lot to do seance it is my uncles anerversery of his

Death. Any way on with the story!

Chapter 3.1985 by Bowling for Soup.

(Music starts and inu is on stage by himself.)

(Inuyasha)

Woohoohoo

Woohoohoo

Debbie just hit the wall

she never had it all

one Prozac a day

husbands a CPA

her dreams went out the door

when she turned twenty four

only been with one man

what happen to her plan?

She was gonna be an actress

she was gonna be a star

she was gonna shake her ass

on the hood of white snake's car

her yellow SUV is now the enemy

looks at her average life

and nothing has been alright since

Bruce Springsteen, Madonna

way before Nirvana

there was U2 and Blondie

and music still on MTV

her two kids in high school

they tell her that she's uncool

cuz she's still preoccupied

with 19, 19, 1985

Woohoohoo

(1985)

Woohoohoo

She's seen all the classics

she knows every line

Breakfast Club, Pretty in Pink

even Saint Elmo's Fire

she rocked out to wham

not a big Limp Bizkit fan

thought she'd get a hand

on a member of Duran Duran

Where's the mini-skirt made of snake skin

and who's the other guy that's singing in Van Halen

when did reality become T.V.

what ever happen to sitcoms, game shows

(on the radio was)

Bruce Springsteen, Madonna

way before Nirvana

there was U2 and Blondie

and music still on MTV

her two kids in high school

they tell her that she's uncool

cuz she's still preoccupied

with 19, 19, 1985

Woohoohoo

She hates time make it stop

when did Motley Crue become classic rock?

And when did Ozzy become an actor?

Please make this stop

Stop!

And bring back

Bruce Springsteen, Madonna

way before Nirvana

there was U2 and Blondie

and music still on MTV

her two kids in high school

they tell her that she's uncool

cuz she's still preoccupied

with 1985

Woohoohoo

Bruce Springsteen, Madonna

way before Nirvana

there was U2 and Blondie

and music still on MTV (woohoohoo)

her two kids in high school

they tell her that she's uncool

cuz she's still preoccupied

with 19, 19, 1985

(Music fades.Inu goes off of the stage)

Narrator: Song suggested by Shikon-Jewel-Shards.Many thanks!

Me: Sorry I didn't tweek it. This song was a little hard to put up in an inuyasha version. 


	4. Demon speeding by Rob Zombie

OK I don't have much time to redo this song because I have to go in a few minets.so here is your chapter and You know I don't own nothing in this story!

Chapter 4. Demon speeding by Rob Zombie

(Music starts and Inuyasha is singing again!)

Inuyasha:

Hey, do ya love me. I'm untouchable darkness

A dirty black river to get you through this

Hey, do ya love me I'm a devil machine

(hey do ya love me I'm a devil machine)

Get into my world all american dream

In the mouth of madness

down in the darkness

no more tomorrow

down in the hollow

Hey do ya love it when the kids are screaming

Wrecking on the road violate their dreaming

Hey, do ya love to see the filth in the clean

(hey do ya love to see the filth in the clean)

get into the gone all american dream

In the mouth of madness

down in the darkness

no more tomorrow

down in the hollow

i'm demon speeding

i'm demon speeding

i'm demon speeding

i'm demon speeding

get it on, get it on, get it on, get it on come alive

Hey, do ya love me elevating the madness

(Hey, do ya love me elevating the madness)

a super death rising to get you through this

(a super death rising to get you through this)

hey, do ya love me like a beautiful fiend

get into my world all american dream

(Music Fades.)

Narrator: This song was suggested by darksoulj. Many thanks! 


End file.
